


Infinite Galaxies

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant for most part, Divorced Shiro, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Shiro always knew Keith's eyes were his weakness. It just took him awhile to admit he didn't mind that one bit.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Infinite Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> An artist on twitter who goes by Anka posted up a prompt deal made by Aurrus related to Sheith that was free for people to use. So I decided to do a piece with some of the prompts, specifically "purple, canon, and confession." I do hope you all enjoy it! I will link to their twitters at the bottom of the story so you can check them out!
> 
> Published on Fanfiction.net: December 20th, 2019

If Shiro didn’t know any better, Keith’s eyes might as well be self-contained galaxies. They had this way of shifting color in lighting, becoming more blue or purple. If he looked over at just the right time in the right spot, Keith’s eyes almost looked to mix the two colors into a spectacular display. Honestly, staring into Keith’s eyes was liking staring at his favorite aspect of the universe inside the person most dear to him. He could get lost in them for hours if he let himself.

He even been caught a few times by Keith and others. Though sometimes, if he didn’t know any better, Keith acted like he was staring into his eyes too. That instead of this being some pathetic one-sided admiration of beauty, it was mutual. But his eyes were not a unique color. A simple grey. Maybe in brown in different lighting. Nothing to snuff at or anything.

Yet, like all those times Keith focused on him, he admitted Keith made him feel like he was something to snuff at. Like he was the center of Keith’s whole universe. Sometimes, the thought had scared him in the past. To feel like someone admired him that much. Possibly loved him that deeply. Maybe that was why he ended up in a doomed relationship with Curtis for a time.

The man was nice and all. In a lifetime where Keith didn’t exist, he could see the two settling down and enjoying life. He just had never been able to get those galaxy eyes or sincere warm smile out of his mind or heart. No matter how hard he tried. Curtis had been perceptive enough to realize something was amiss. The two ended up agreeing to a private divorce. Well, as private as a divorce for the once Captain of the Atlas could be. 

He realized as he once more found himself peering into the depths of Keith’s eyes that he had been foolish to run away. To distance himself from Keith and to hurt Curtis the way he did. Even now though, Keith didn’t look at him with a hint of disdain like he felt he deserved. Keith always held warmth in his gaze and smile when it was just the two of them. He should have known Keith didn’t mind having the flawed man before him as his everything. 

It was his turn to allow himself to have Keith as the center of his own galaxy.

“Keith?” Shiro dared to break the comfortable silence between them.

“Yeah? I can tell something is up, Shiro.” Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that right?”

Shiro smiled warmly as he placed his hand over Keith’s. “I know. I just wished I had told you sooner.”

He noticed Keith raising an eyebrow. He appreciated though that Keith didn’t ask exactly what he meant. After taking a deep breath, he dared to let himself drown in those purple eyes. To allow his heart to bare itself completely and be consumed by the love at the center of the depths.

“I love you.” 

The three words changed everything. That was what he knew he would have thought before Curtis. But as Keith’s eyes lit up like shooting stars in the night sky, Shiro knew that had only been his fear talking. He slowly wrapped his arms around Keith to pull the younger man closer to him. “I love you, Keith.” He dared to repeat. His eyes widened slightly when Keith quickly gripped his face and once more made the two look at each other.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to hear you say that.” Keith placed one hand against the back of Shiro’s head. “I love you too.”

Shiro found it perfectly fitting to commit the confession to memory with a kiss, and a surprisingly mind blowing one at that. As they broke apart to breathe, he smiled warmly himself. 

Now he could allow himself to stare into the eyes of the Leader of Voltron without any fear or guilt. The revelation lifted a heavy weight on his heart. Cause from now on, he would never allow himself to take for granted the star eyed man in his arms or the love between them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anka: https://twitter.com/kaa05n2 (the artist that posted the prompt picture)
> 
> Aurrus: https://twitter.com/_aurrus (the person who came up with the prompts)


End file.
